Remember, Together
by Git
Summary: 2006. La guerre est finie depuis dix ans. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville se retrouvent aux Trois Balais, et se remémorent leurs années passées à Poudlard...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : « Retrouvailles »**

2006. Voila dix ans que la guerre est finie. Voila dix ans que le monde sorcier vit en paix, sans la menace constante d'un certain Mage Noir qui se donnait le nom de Lord Voldemort. Voila dix ans qu'un certain sorcier, Harry Potter, l'a détruit. Et voila donc dix ans que lui et ses amis vivent une vie paisible. Aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvent.

Harry Potter poussa fébrilement la porte des Trois Balais, pour laisser passer sa femme, Ginny Weasley. Leur fils, James Sirius, passa devant sa mère et sauta au cou de son parrain, Ronald Weasley. Ginny embrassa son frère avant d'embrasser sa femme, qui n'était autre que sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Les deux femmes comparèrent alors leurs ventres ronds pendant que Ron et Harry se serraient chaleureusement la main.

« - Comment ça va mon vieux ? » demanda Ron à l'attention de Harry.

Ce dernier, les cernes aux yeux, regarda sa femme qui était toute joyeuse. Il soupira.

« - C'est Ginny qui est enceinte et j'ai pourtant l'impression d'être plus fatigué qu'elle ! »

Cette remarque fit rire le roux. Juste le temps qu'ils s'installent tous autour d'une table et Neville Londubat et sa femme, Luna Lovegood arrivèrent à leur tour dans le bar.

« - Alors Ginny ! dit Luna. Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour cette fois ?

- Un autre garçon ! répondit Ginny, toute enjouée.

- Un autre garçon ? demanda Hermione. Le médicomage nous a indiqué qu'on aurait une fille. Nous l'appellerons Rose.

- Rose ? C'est très joli comme prénom ! lança Luna.

- C'est vrai. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le prénom de notre deuxième fils, dit Ginny. Harry aura sûrement une bonne idée.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit le brun en souriant. Bon et toi Neville, que deviens-tu ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? J'ai été engagé comme professeur de botanique à Poudlard !

- Félicitations ! »

C'était un grand honneur pour Neville, ce garçon qui avait si souvent été traité d'empoté et que personne n'avait pris au sérieux. En attendant, c'était lui qui avait détruit le dernier Horcruxe, Nagini.

« - Ah. Ça te laissera moins de temps par contre, marmonna malicieusement Ginny.

- Moins de temps pour quoi ? demanda Neville, sans comprendre.

- Mais pour t'occuper de ta femme ! répondit la rousse sur le ton de l'évidence. Vous ne comptez pas avoir d'enfants ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Je suis enceinte, répondit simplement la blonde en souriant.

- Bon sang mais que de révélations aujourd'hui ! dit Harry.

- Félicitations ! »

Et les amis parlèrent ainsi encore longtemps. De leur métier, de leurs enfants… Jusqu'à en venir à Poudlard. James Sirius n'avait que deux ans, mais son entrée à l'école faisait déjà l'objet de discussions.

« - C'était y'a longtemps tout ça… marmonna Ron.

- Et en même temps, c'est comme si c'était hier, enchaina Hermione. Je me souviens de tant de choses… »


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Voila le deuxième chapitre tant attendu. Je viens juste de finir de l'écrire et avant d'en poster d'autres, je tiens à avoir votre avis dessus car je ne suis pas encore bien sûr sur le style d'écriture. Enfin, comment raconter les souvenirs quoi. Dites-moi tout ! (:_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : « Premiers Souvenirs »**

**La première année d'Hermione**

« - J'étais si heureuse lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière ! Ma première année à Poudlard était vraiment splendide. Enfin… Pas le début ».

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Ron et Harry. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi elle disait ça.

« - Personne ne pouvait me supporter en fait. Mais j'y peux rien moi, si j'étais une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

- Ah parce que tu crois que tu ne l'es plus ? » demanda Ron en rigolant.

Hermione lui mit une tape derrière la tête, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Puis elle continua :

« - En fait les gars, si je me souviens bien… La première fois que je t'ai parlé Harry, c'était quand je t'ai appris que ton père avait lui-aussi été un attrapeur.

- Non, dit Harry. Il y avait eu cette fois où tu m'as dit de ne pas monter sur mon balai, car il fallait écouter ce que Mme Bibine nous avait dit, lors de notre premier cours de vol ! dit Harry pour rigoler lui-aussi. Il y avait aussi cette fois dans le train où tu nous as dit de mettre nos robes de sorciers, celle où…

- Ginny, s'il te plaît ».

En phase avec sa Meilleure Amie, la rouquine donna une tape derrière la tête à son mari. James Sirius pouffa de rire.

« - Merci. En attendant Ronald, c'est grâce à moi que tu as réussi à exécuter le sortilège de lévitation !

- Oui, je sais Mione. ''C'est Wingardium Leviôsa. Et pas Leviosaaa'' ! » dit-il en imitant une petite voix aigüe.

Et hop ! Hermione lui mit une deuxième tape derrière la tête.

« - Mais c'est aussi grâce à ça que j'ai eu mon plus beau souvenir lors de cette première année. Vous vous souvenez du jour d'Halloween ?

- Oh oui, répondirent les trois garçons d'une même voix.

- Ce jour-là Ron, après le cours de sortilèges, tu avais dit quelque chose qui m'avait affreusement blessée. Alors j'étais partie pleurer dans les toilettes. Niais, je sais.

- Parvati Patil avait dit à tout le monde que tu y avais passé l'après-midi entière, ajouta Neville.

- Faut dire que même à cette époque, elle avait la langue bien pendue ! Enfin, l'après-midi, c'était suffisant. Aussi je voulus en sortir pour aller dîner mais j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre.

- En odeur ou en allure ? demanda Ron en riant.

- Les deux, je crois ».

Tout le monde ria. Hermione but une gorgée de chocolat chaud et continua son récit :

« - Cette fois-là, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Enfin avec vous, c'est devenu une habitude !

- Oui mais tu remarqueras qu'à chaque fois on était là pour te sauver ! dit Harry.

- Heureusement ! Et c'est ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là. Le troll a commencé à agiter sa massue dans tous les sens avant de détruire les lavabos et les cabines de toilettes. Et vous, vous êtes arrivés et vous m'avez aidée. Oh Harry ! Tu te souviens de ton rodéo sur le troll ? C'était hilarant.

- Oui, je me souviens. C'était surtout écœurant. Ma baguette avait fini dans son nez !

- Un rodéotroll ? C'est amusant, dit Luna.

- Si tu avais vu ça Luna ! Et puis le troll a ensuite attrapé Harry par la jambe pour l'assommer !

- Et moi, je suis arrivé » dit Ron avait un grand sourire en bombant le torse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Harry retenait un rire.

« - Et tu as bien prononcé la formule. Tu as assommé le troll et à partir de ce jour…

- Nous sommes devenus amis, terminèrent les garçons.

- Oui. Et c'est le souvenir le plus marquant que j'ai de cette année ».

Tout le monde sourit.

**La première année de Ron**

« - Et toi Ron ? C'est quoi ton souvenir le plus marquant de notre première année ? »

Le rouquin réfléchit un instant. Oh, il y en avait pas mal des souvenirs qui lui venaient en tête. Surtout lorsqu'on était ami avec Harry Potter ! Le fait de l'avoir rencontré était déjà un beau souvenir. Il s'était bien amusé pour la première fois avec lui, dans le train. Il y avait aussi sa Cérémonie de Répartition, lorsqu'il fut soulagé de son envoi à Gryffondor, Halloween, Noël,… Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était sans conteste la partie d'échecs qu'il avait du mener. Et la récompense que Dumbledore lui avait attribuée pour ça.

« - Tu te rappelles Ginny ? Je t'en avais parlé !

- Oh oui, répondit la rouquine. Mais je sens que ça te démange de le re-re-re-re-re-refaire, alors vas-y ! »

Luna, qui n'était pas au courant de cette histoire, se redressa pour ne pas perdre une miette du récit du roux.

« - Avec Harry et Hermione, en voulant échapper à Rusard, nous sommes entrés par hasard…

- Mais oui, ''par hasard'' » dit Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Cette dernière sourit mais Ron les ignora et continua :

« - DONC. Nous sommes entrés par hasard dans un couloir.

- Le couloir du troisième étage, je crois, ajouta Harry.

- Ouais. Et là-bas se trouvait une petite porte… »

Ron ne se plaisait à raconter les moindres détails de ce souvenir. Aussi prit-il soin d'imiter la voix aigüe avec laquelle Hermiona faisait ses remarques cinglantes du genre « Maintenant je vais me coucher. Avant que l'un de vous ait encore une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer. Ou pire : nous faire EX-PUL-SER », en passant par Toufu et tous les indices qui leur avaient permis de se rendre compte que Poudlard courait un danger. Au bout de quelques minutes bien argumentées, il en arriva « enfin » pensa Ginny, à la quête de la Pierre Philosophale.

« - Et après, nous sommes arrivés dans une grande pièce très sombre. On se croyait au début dans un cimetière mais en m'approchant, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un échiquier géant. Il fallait jouer une partie pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté. »

James Sirius buvait les paroles de son parrain et sursautait lorsque celui-ci mimait le jeu qu'il avait mené, il y a maintenant 17ans de cela.

« - Il ne restait plus qu'une action à faire. Et le seul moyen de gagner la partie, c'était que le cavalier se sacrifie à la Reine. Or, le cavalier c'était moi ».

Le jeune Potter écarquilla les yeux plus qu'il n'était possible. Qu'était-il arrivé à son parrain ?

« - Cavalier en H3. Je m'en souviendrai toujours !

- Nous aussi. On a eu peur pour toi, tu sais.

- Que tu es mignonne, Chérie. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui m'avais emmené à l'infirmerie, non ?

- Oui. La Reine a détruit ton cheval. Tu en es tombé, c'est comme si c'était toi qu'elle avait détruit.

- Oui mais grâce à ça, on a pu passer et j'ai pu aller chercher la Pierre, dit Harry. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore t'a bien récompensé pour cette partie.

- Oui, je me souviens ! Gryffondor était encore en dernière place, et avec les points qu'il nous a tous attribués, Dumbledore nous a accordé la première !

- Et pas la dernière, ajouta le brun.

- Dumbledore nous a tous attribué 50points. Sauf à toi, Harry. Tu en avais eu 60.

- On était à égalité avec les Serpentard » ajouta Hermione.

Puis le trio se tourna vers Neville. La femme de ce dernier les imita jusqu'à ce que le nouveau professeur de botanique de Poudlard explique :

« - Hermione, tu m'avais pétrifié. Pourtant, je vous promets que si tu n'avais pas eu ta baguette, je ne vous aurai pas laissé passer. On était derniers !

- Oui, mais grâce à toi, on a gagné la coupe ».

**La première année de Neville**

Luna regarda tendrement son mari et ce dernier sourit timidement. C'est vrai que ce repas-là, il ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était sûrement le plus beau souvenir qu'il avait de sa première année à Poudlard.

Oh bien sûr, il avait été heureux d'y être inscrit et d'avoir rencontré des amis tels que Dean Thomas ou Seamus Finnigan. Mais le début de sa première année avait été un peu chaotique. Il s'était tapé la honte dès le premier soir en cherchant son crapaud, Trevor, qui n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur endroit pour réapparaître qu'aux pieds du Professeur McGonagall. Tout le monde s'était moqué de lui. Et ça avait continué tout au long de l'année… Il ne réussissait même pas à voler correctement sur un balai, et avait trouvé le moyen de se casser le poignet. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que d'affronter les regards et les sourires moqueurs des Serpentard.

Mais, au cours du dernier soir de l'année, Dumbledore distribua des points de dernières minutes. 50points pour Hermione Granger, 50points pour Ron Weasley et 60points pour Harry Potter. De dernier, Gryffondor était alors premier à égalité avec Serpentard. La joie de ces derniers retombait au fur et à mesure que le vieux directeur distribuait les points. Et ce dernier se tourna alors vers le jeune Neville Londubat, le garçon maladroit et empoté que tout le monde connaissait pour sa non-assurance sur un balai…

« - Je me souviendrais toujours des paroles qu'il a prononcées à mon égard… marmonna Neville. Il a dit exactement ça : ''Et pour finir, je dirais qu'il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis, mais qu'il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis. J'accorde donc 10points, à Neville Londubat !'' »

Tout le monde autour de la table sourit.

« - J'avais peine à y croire. En plus, tout le monde me sautait au coup pour me féliciter. C'était fantastique…

- 10points qui avaient fait naître une joie immense en toi, j'en suis certain, dit Luna.

- Et crois-moi Luna, il les avait mérités ! ajouta Hermione.

- C'est vrai, Dumbledore avait raison. Il a toujours su lire en nous » expliqua Harry.

**La première année d'Harry**

« - Et toi Papa ? Raconte ta première année ! »

Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et le déposa sur ses genoux. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns en souriant et puis lui demanda :

« - Je ne t'avais pas déjà raconté ma première rencontre avec Hagrid ?

- Ha-grid ? » répéta l'enfant.

Harry regarda ses amis, qui attendaient qu'il débute son récit. Alors le héros leur expliqua comment il avait apprit qu'il était un sorcier en passant par l'invasion des chouettes à Little Wingings, pour en arriver au déménagement des Dursley sur cette île isolée.

« - Je ne dormais pas. Ma montre sonna minuit. On était le 31Octobre. C'était mon anniversaire, et j'avais 11ans. Dans la poussière du sol, j'avais dessiné un gros gâteau d'anniversaire. Je soufflai alors les bougies en faisant un vœu.

- Et c'était quoi ton vœu ? »

Harry sourit en voyant l'attention qu'avait son fils. Il réfléchit un instant. En fait, il n'en avait pas besoin, il se souvenait très bien du vœu qu'il avait formulé ce soir-là…

« - Je souhaitais trouver des personnes qui m'acceptent et me sortent de l'enfer que je vivais.

- Je crois que ça a marché ! lança Ron.

- Oh oui. Et j'ai été servi en voyant la porte s'effondrer pour laisser passer un homme d'au moins trois mètres de haut, aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe hirsute. Il était très effrayant en apparence. C'est alors qu'Hagrid commença à parler à mon cousin en le prenant pour moi, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier marmonne qu'il n'était pas moi. C'est alors que je sortis de ma cachette. Hagrid me tendit une petite boite dans laquelle il y avait un gâteau qu'il avait lui-même fait. Je le remerciai et il m'expliqua qui j'étais réellement. On sortit alors de cette vieille maison, on prit la barque et on se rendit à Londres. C'est lui qui m'a accompagné pour la première fois au Chemin de Traverse, et c'est lui qui m'a acheté Hedwige. Il m'a tout expliqué sur Poudlard et m'a aussi expliqué ce qui était arrivé à mes parents. En fait, c'est grâce à lui que je suis là aujourd'hui ».

Harry se remémorait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait eus avec le demi-géant. Hagrid était tout le contraire de ce qu'il inspirait en apparence. C'est un homme cordial, gentil mais incompris. Un peu comme lui. Harry portait Hagrid très haut dans son estime, et il le considérait comme l'une des plus belles rencontres qu'il avait faites au cours de sa scolarité à Poudlard. En fait, Hagrid était son ami.

« - J'aimerais bien retourner le voir, un jour… » marmonna Harry.

Hermione sourit en regardant son meilleur ami. Elle aussi, elle appréciait beaucoup cet homme. Puis Ron dit :

« - Ses gâteaux durs comme de la pierre et son thé bouillant te manquent ? »

Hermione perdit son sourire, leva les yeux au ciel et retroussa ses manches, à la manière de Rogue. Elle se frotta les mains avant de s'en servir pour mettre une troisième tape derrière la tête de son mari. Tout le monde rit de nouveau, puis Neville dit à Harry :

« - Je lui passerai le bonjour de ta part à la rentrée, si tu veux.

- Merci ».


End file.
